1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement stand, more particularly to an advertisement stand which can create lively and colorful visual effects to attract the attention of consumers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional advertisement stand 1. As shown, the advertisement stand 1 includes an upright hollow member 12 made of a translucent material and printed with an advertisement 121, which is lit by a lamp set 13 disposed within the hollow member 12. As the advertisement stand 1 is dull and unattractive in appearance, the advertising effect is not satisfactory.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement stand that can create lively and colorful visual effects to attract the attention of consumers.
Accordingly, an advertisement stand of the present invention includes a hollow base, an upright transparent hollow member, a diffuser set, an air pump, and a lamp set. The hollow base has a top side. The hollow member is mounted on the top side of the hollow base, and confines a water-tight inner space that is adapted to be filled with a liquid body. The hollow member has top and bottom ends and a surrounding wall that extends between the top and bottom ends and that is adapted to be printed with an advertisement thereon. The diffuser set is mounted on the bottom end of the hollow member within the inner space. The air pump is mounted in the hollow base and is connected to the diffuser set. The air pump is operable so as to supply fine air bubbles into the liquid body in the inner space via the diffuser set. The lamp set is mounted on the hollow base and is disposed beneath the bottom end of the hollow member. The lamp set is operable so as to radiate light that extends upwardly through the bottom end of the hollow member. The lamp set includes a first lamp unit disposed adjacent to the surrounding wall of the hollow member, and a second lamp unit surrounded by the first lamp unit.